<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>𝒮 𝐎𝐍 𝐌𝐘 𝐂𝐇𝐄𝐒𝐓. by thevorfreude</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30050175">𝒮 𝐎𝐍 𝐌𝐘 𝐂𝐇𝐄𝐒𝐓.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thevorfreude/pseuds/thevorfreude'>thevorfreude</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SK8 the Infinity (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adam &amp; Eve - Freeform, Adam have the urge to hurt our lil Reki, Adam is a brat, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Clueless Reki, Cute Reki, Eve Langa, Forbidden Love, Hasegawa Langa In Love, I'll slap Adam if he come in between the two, Jealous Adam, Jealous Hasegawa Langa, Langa want to save Reki from Adam, M/M, Minor kidnapping and tortune because Adam believe it was meant to be love, Possesive Adam, Protective Langa Hasegawa, Reki teaches Langa how to skateboard obviously didnt know Langa is the Eve, Soft Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki, istg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:46:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30050175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thevorfreude/pseuds/thevorfreude</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>what if Adam met Langa before Reki and declared they are engaged now?</p><p>but Langa never love Adam, because he was forced to love him.</p><p>instead, Langa fall for an ordinary person named Kyan Reki who taught Langa everything about happiness. Happiness which Adam could not buy for him in any other way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hasegawa Langa &amp; Shindo Ainosuke | Adam, Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>𝒮 𝐎𝐍 𝐌𝐘 𝐂𝐇𝐄𝐒𝐓.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p><em>He was <strong>ADAM </strong></em> <em>, I think I was <strong>EVE</strong>.</em></p><p> </p><hr/><p>Once upon a time, there was a young boy -- never truly understand the meaning of <em>love</em> as he grew up. Being the only son of a politician, he was all alone. A father doesn't seem to exist in his life since he was young -- no one was there to satisfied his needs until a young butler who assigned to work for him came into his life. The boy introduced him to a brand new world, <em>skateboard</em>. Life was easier back then, for once the young boy was happier than ever before.</p><p>A new butler - no, a new <em>friend</em> taught him every basic steps for skateboarding. The young boy was drawn deeper into the ocean of passion as he grew up, he earned the title <em>ADAM</em> because he was all alone for years being tighted down on the land where no one was there to interact with him. Not until the forbidden fruit - instead of an apple, <em>skateboard </em>was introduced.</p><p>The boy called himself 'the ADAM'.</p><p>Again, life was easier back then. Until it is not.</p><p>The father found out about his son being into something so dirty and cheap. As a politician, the father have a huge reputation and he demand to burn the skateboard to stop his son from ruining his reputation. A cruel heart indeed; burning the <em>love </em>of his passion in front of the <em>ADAM</em>. "Listen here Ainosuke, if I see you playing with that cheap board once again, it will be the end of you." That was the harsh words to say to the one who grew up <em>loveless</em>. </p><p>Still in his shock state. "Yes, father." He spoke.</p><p>The next moment was when his <em>beloved </em>aunties <em>punished </em>him with affection. Nailing the word <em>'Love' </em>into the child's head. "We do this because we love you, Ainosuke."</p><p>His hands are burning in pain, holding back the tears. <em>Love </em>surely a powerful word to say, right ? </p><p>Feeling like himself turned into a stone, he forced himself to smile yet his eyes are screaming for them to stop. "Thank you ... for <em>loving </em>me."</p><hr/><p>Adam, grew up to be a rebellious in silent.</p><p>Teenager life was suppose to be normal - but why does his chest tighten everytime he sees how many teenagers playing their skateboard on the skate park, the smile on each of the faceless people haunting him. How can they be careless to play in public?</p><p>"Hey! Can you get the board please!"</p><p>He snapped from his thought. His eyes widened when he saw the pink-haired male running toward him from afar, waving his hand in the air. Adam felt something hit his legs, he looked down and saw the <em>forbidden fruit</em>. He groaned. "Hey!" The pink-haired male said.</p><p>Adam sighed, look up back at the guy in front of him. "Is this yours?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>Adam stared at him for a good minute before bending down to grab the board, handing it to the owner. The guy smiled brightly at him, "Thank you!"</p><p>That moment, Adam was surprised on how a guy like him look so careless and reckless yet he is still happy. Or is it just Adam being chained down by his family reputation?</p><p>"My name is Sakurayashiki Kaoru, may I get your name?"</p><p>Adam looked shock. No one seems to know him here. No one know he is the son of the famous politician. No one. No one know-</p><p>"Adam."</p><p>Kaoru tilted his head a little, raising an eyebrow in sight of confusion. Adam sighed, placing his palm on his face, "Adam. My name is Adam."</p><p>That was the moment Adam knew he finally can be happy. He met and made new friends, play skateboard together until late, sneaking out and in so late, again, it was perfect. His heart beating so hard when he plays the skateboard with his friends. But, that wasn't the happy ending at all.</p><p>After founding the '<strong>S</strong>', Adam was caught.</p><p>He was no longer allowed to leave the house, he was forced to go overseas and homeschooling just in case Adam will misbehave and try to skate again. Just before he could finally be himself again, he was pulled by chains around his family reputations. Adam, alone.</p><p>
  <em>he is and always be adam.</em>
</p><p>Years passed.</p><p>A warm-like sky blue hair caught his attention. Seeing how the snowboard skill he have can be polish. Only diamond can polish another diamond. His <em>Eve </em>need him and he will make Eve fall for him no matter what. He wont stop until he get the <em>love</em>.</p><p>"My Eve." He smirked while staring at the big screen in front of him. For once, he knew. He is in <em>love</em>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>But my vision ends with the <strong>apple </strong>on the tree.</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>After meeting the newbie's parents. Adam declared that now, Hasegawa Langa is his Eve. Since Adam is the rich annoying type of guy where he believe money can buy love, have make Langa, his Eve to hate him. "I'll provide you with everything you need and in return, your son, Hasegawa Langa will be my Eve."</p><p>"Langa is only 17!" The mother begged, holding onto her son protectively.</p><p>Adam clicked his tongue. "I wont do anything to him. Consider this an engagement."</p><p>The mother looked at him, she couldn't believe it. How can a guy in his mid-twenty wanna be engaged to a high school student? She needed the money but she dont want to marry off her son to someone who just a few minutes ago knocking on her door,  complete stranger declaring that her son is now his fiancè. "Why- Why can't you find other people to be engaged with? We just moved here and the first we met was you, a disgrace!"</p><p>"Because your son is <em>perfect</em> in every ways."</p><p>Langa glares at him, hoping the god with hear him to kill this man in front of him for making a scene. Holding his mother, he opened his mouth. "What do you want actually?"</p><p>Adam's lips curled upward. "Your love."</p><p>Cringe at that. Langa tightened his grip on his mother; his mother was completely froze in her son's arms. "Do you-"</p><p>"How much will you give us if I agree to this." Langa spoke, cutting off his mother before she could open her mouth again. She looked at him, in shock. Did her son just gonna let himself being sold to the stranger they barely know?</p><p>Adam let out a soft chuckles, his eyes glowing red. This is what it actually look like to sign your soul to the devil: "Anything you want, I will give it to you."</p><hr/><p>And that is what brought Langa here today. Sitting alone in the classroom full of chatter and noises, the room is so loud yet he still feel as if he was alone in the dark, no where to go. Just sit there on his chair as if he was glued to it. Being engaged at the age of 17 for 3 weeks now since the first time Adam showed up. Adam didnt lie, every week he would transfer money to his mother's bank which she told him she would not take it and leave it in her bank.</p><p>Cold. Weird, the surrounding feel colder than before. Class havent started yet. Cold, so cold.</p><p>But the moment a certain redhead walked into the classroom, greeting everyone a soft good morning in his cheerful tone and that bright smile that would melt everyone including Langa.</p><p>Kyan Reki. To Langa, Reki was so different from other people in the positive way.</p><p>Langa couldn't manage to smile since his father's death and only get worst when a stranger showed up in front of his door and told him they are engaged. But, for some reason. Reki, made him smile.</p><p>"Good morning Langa!"</p><p>He smiled. Oh it is not cold anymore , the chilly cold replaced with the warmth of the sun. "Good morning Reki."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>saw on tiktok one day that nicki minaj lyrics remind us of sk8 the infinity. how adam is so obsessed with langa yet langa will drop everything for reki.</p><p>"he was adam, i think i was eve. but my vision ends with the apple on the tree." :)</p><p>next chapter preview!<br/>reki teaches langa about skateboard.<br/>adam is not okay with it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>